To See Is NOT To Gape!
by tigerlilystar
Summary: A LilyJames oneshot! Involves Sirius singing... Read and Review! ONESHOT


**Disclaimer**: _No, I'm not J.K.Rowling, but one day…_

**A/N : Hello, readers ! Yeah, so I'm still alive, don't worry, but with all the school and the projects, I barely had time for stories…. You're lucky I've posted this one, and it's actually thanks to Sweet-Sunshyne that I came up with the idea…Well, I came up with the idea on my own, but let's say Sweet-Sunshyne was the one who bugged me (lol) until I finally wrote it down.**

**So, it would be really nice of you if, to thank her, you would check out her stories… They're AWESOME, I tell you.**

**Okay, so now I'll let you read the oneshot, who is dedicated to Sweet-Sunshyne, by the way.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a shiny and beautiful morning at Hogwarts. The sun was just rising, bathing the castle in its warming light on a Saturday morning. The birds were singing, and----

SIRIUS BLACK WAS _SINGING?_

Indeed, a horrible high-pitched voice was coming from the Heads' rooms, more precisely from the Head Boy's room:

'The gleam in your eyes Colors them wonderful'

Here's the short story, if you're asking yourself why in the bloody hell was Sirius Black _singing. _You see, the black-haired Gryffindor awoke that morning with the urge to take a shower, which was quite impossible to do in the Boys' dormitories since he had pulled his last prank (blowing up the bathroom because he hated the color, resulting in three weeks' detention with Filch).

So, where else could Sirius "make himself a beauty" than in his best friend's shower?

Being the –cough- caring boy he was, he _did _ask James if he could borrow his bathroom for the morning, to which the sleepy Gryffindor numbly agreed, not knowing –or caring much- what was coming next.

Which was, as you all now know, Sirius Black, _singing._

You see, the Hogwarts' playboy had always sang in the shower, and thought himself quite good at it, unfortunately for poor James who was now up in his bed -crawling to find his glasses –and trying to figure out-----

'Where the _hell _is that noise_ coming _from?'

Right. Well, he was not the only one pissed off… A certain redhead, Lily Evans, was now up too. Convinced beyond doubt that it was yet another one of Potter's pranks to annoy her, she yelled 'Shut the hell up, Potter, or I'll blast you into oblivion!'

The singing stopped for a few seconds –Sirius couldn't find the shampoo- only to start even louder 20 seconds after.

Lily, who was trying to get back to sleep, finally got up and furiously –her wand in hand- made it for James' room.

Let me mention that she was dressed in a large green t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

So, she barged in James' room yelling 'POTTER!', but stopped as her eyes landed on the Gryffindor.

I may have forgotten to mention –cough- that James was dressed only in his boxers, and let me tell you, the Quidditch sure paid off. Even Lily couldn't help but to think he was h-o-t.

Now, however, James was crouched in front of the bathroom door, looking as if trying to find out who was inside without opening it.

When he heard Lily's –_hem hem_- melodious voice calling for his name, he turned around, standing up, only to see the emerald-eyed beauty staring at him, practically drooling.

Smirking, he asked her 'What's the matter, Evans? Did the sight of my oh-so-hot-body finally got to you?'

At this, Lily seemed to recover and she said to James furiously 'Is _this _your idea of a joke, Potter?'

'Err… not exactly' he answered, looking a bit embarrassed. Trying to change the subject, he added 'You look great this morning, Evans.'

'Right' the girl snorted. 'Listen, Potter---'

'_I'll be_

_Better when I'm older'_

'What the _bloody hell _was _that_?' Lily asked, looking in both awe and repulsion at the bathroom door.

'How the hell should _I_ know?' James replied. 'I woke up to the sound of horrible screeching, and now my ears and ringing because of _your _screaming.'

'Well, maybe they wouldn't ring so much if you hadn't stayed until 3am last night _drinking Firewhiskey _with your friends. As for the bathroom, you _must _have an idea.'

'Um… Now that you mention it, yeah, I do' James said, carefully avoiding the subject of his and the Marauders drinking Firewhiskey. It would only lead to another of his and Lily's memorable fights, and that to a duel, which would irremediably lead to detention for _both _of them –as it happened oh so often.

'But first' James went on 'I have to make sure it's that and not… a monster.'

'Well then, what are you waiting for?' Lily snapped.

Without another word, James turned back to the bathroom door, giving Lily a full view of his bare back –unintentionally, of course… **(snort as if!)**

Lily waited for a few minutes, tapping her foot impatiently, then when her mind began to wander aimlessly and a certain Marauder kept coming back into IT, she decided it was enough.

'Move over, Potter' she ordered to James.

The latter turned to her, an eyebrow raised questioningly, but got out of the way, letting Lily kneel in front of the door. Then, he placed himself behind her, leaving a certain amount of space in between them.

'Well, do you _see _anything?' he finally asked her.

Just then, Lily saw something flick in the light and she pushed away from the door with a yelp. Unfortunately for her, she had fallen against James, and they rolled on the floor, coming to a stop somewhere in the middle of the room. The result was that Lily was now stuck under James and had no choice but to look into his hazel eyes to stop from staring at his bare chest.

James looked down in her emerald eyes, his grin fading, replaced by a look in his eyes Lily couldn't quite describe.

Slowly, he inched lower and lower, until their faces were only separated by a few inches.

They were staring into each other's eyes, James still inching closer when---

'_The strands in your eyes_

_Color them wonderful…'_ came the voice again.

James started slightly, and looked at Lily as if coming out from a dream. It was a look that made her shiver to the bone… in a good way.

Finally, after another few seconds of staring, Lily said 'Potter, get off!' but somehow, her tone wasn't so convincing anymore.

James seemed to be thinking among the same lines, as he only grinned and said 'Nah… I think I'm quite comfy like this.'

Lily surprised herself –and James- by not only _not _blowing at him, but grinning too -almost in spite of herself, because it was something she just couldn't stop- and saying 'Ya know, maybe you're not so bad after all, Potter.'

Just as James leaned in again, his nose almost touching Lily's, the door burst open and Remus Lupin came in, dressed in…jeans. And no t-shirt. _Bare chest_.

'What in Merlin's beard is that _noise_?' he asked. Then, looking at Lily and James, he blushed 'O-oh, s-sorry…' With a meaningful –and slightly mischievous- look to James, he added 'Didn't now I was _interrupting_ anything…'

To which, James turned a deep crimson, but didn't budge off Lily –who was staring at Remus.

Overcoming her first surprise, Lily's eyes found Remus' and she smirked 'And since when are _you_, Remus, running in the school _bare-chest_?'

The shade of red the werewolf turned would have made any Weasley proud. 'Um… well…' he tried to explain, but finally gave up and simply stared at the bathroom door. 'So, um, _what _exactly is in there?' he asked, pointing to the door.

When he received no answer, he risked a glance to the two Heads, only to see them having a staring contest, unaware that they were getting closer…and closer…

'_Hem hem_' came a voice from the bathroom.

James and Lily snapped out of their staring, but neither made any move to stand up, seeming quite comfortable as they were.

'Remus, what are you--- ' came Sirius' voice. 'Oh!' he said as he saw Lily and James. 'OH!'

This time, James was the one who spoke, quite frustrated with the interruptions 'What _again_? And Padfoot, what the _hell _are you doing in only a towel coming out from _my bathroom_?'

'You told me I could go, remember? This morning….'

James didn't answer, merely staring at Sirius as if the latter had grown four heads.

'Err… Prongs?' Black asked.

'What?'

'Why is Evans stuck under you?'

'Cause I like it here' the redhead answered, rather furiously. 'Got a problem with that?' she asked Sirius, her eyebrows raised defiantly.

'No. Never said so.'

'That's what I thought.' To James, she whispered 'Are they _always _like this?'

The Gryffindor shrugged and gave a look that clearly stated 'You don't know the half of it!'

'Sirius?' Remus asked. 'Was it _you _screeching?'

'No. I was taking a shower, _singing._'

Three pairs of eyes turned to him to stare.

'What?' he asked innocently.

No one answered anything until---

'It was _you _who woke me up at _6am _on a _Saturday _morning?' Lily asked, smoke coming out of her ears –figuratively speaking, of course.

'M---' Sirius attempted to say, but Remus clasped his hand over his mouth to stop him.

'You'd better shut up' he muttered 'if you don't want to find yourself back in the prehistoric era.' When Sirius gave an excited squeal, Remus hastened to add '_No _girls!' To which Sirius pouted.

Lily tried to make a grab for her wand –which was a few inches to her left- but James stopped her from doing so by grabbing her wrist.

'Don't' he whispered. 'It won't affect him much.'

Lily glared at him for a few seconds, then the corners of her mouth turned upside in a well-known smirk.

'No, but I know something that will…'

And without further explanation, she rolled her arms around James' neck and pulled him to her, kissing him fully on the lips, all _in front _of Remus and Sirius.

The two Marauders watched, speechless and their mouths hanging open, as Lily Evans –that's right, the same girl who swore she would rather go out with the Giant Squib than with James Potter- was now snogging the latter fully –and in _public_.

Lily finally turned back to them, her eyes narrowed.

'Can't we have a bit of _privacy_ here? And Sirius, you might want to watch it, there's a fly near your mouth.'

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something, but only managed to open and close his mouth like a fish out of water.

'Right' Remus said as Lily turned back to kissing James. 'We'll…um… be leaving now.'

And he promptly grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as they were left, James pulled slightly out of Lily's embrace, his eyes a bit sad.

'Well, they're gone now. I guess I'll….. see you around…' he said miserably and made a move to get up. Lily restrained him, her arms still around his neck.

'What are you talking about, Potter?' she asked him.

'Well, you obviously did that to get revenge on Sirius for waking you up. Now that he's gone, there's no need to pretend anymore.'

Lily looked –stared- at him, comprehension dawning on her. 'I knew you were thick, Potter, but I never thought you're _that_ dense.'

James gazed at her, confusion evident in his warm hazel eyes. To his unasked question, Lily merely tilted her head and brushed her lips softly to James'. When she pulled back, she looked back into his eyes.

'You're _not_ playing with my feelings?' James asked her softly, sounding almost like a child.

Lily smiled. The first true smile she had ever given him.

'No. I realized some time ago I actually _liked_ you. Besides, Black may still be listening to us…'

James smirked, getting the hint, and lowered his head, kissing Lily once again.

On the other side of the door, Sirius and Remus high-fived each other.

'Finally!' the latter sighed, his lips forming a small smile.

'About time!' said Sirius.

'I _did _seriously doubt your plan would fail' Remus admitted a bit sheepishly.

Putting on a superior air, Sirius pretended to be offended. 'Me? _My _plan would _never_ fail!'

Remus snorted, but tried to hide it with a cough. Then 'We put on a pretty good act, tough.'

'That wasn't an act' Sirius said. 'I really _was _surprised when Evans kissed Prongsie-Poo.'

'Well, turns out Lily Evans is full of surprises…' Remus said. 'But honestly, Padfoot, you sing _terribly_!'

'Remus, you're mean!' Sirius pouted.

'Right' the werewolf said disbeliefully.

'Oh well, now that our job is done here, let's go eat something. I'm _starving_!'

'Honestly, Padfoot, will you _ever _change?'

Inside the room, Lily and James shared a look.

'So _he _was behind it all?' Lily asked.

James shrugged. 'Guess so. You're not mad, are you?'

'Nah.. I'm gonna have to thank him later.' When James gaped at her, Lily added 'When he has deflated his ego a bit…'

Chuckling and pulling Lily to him, the Marauder said 'Then you'll have to wait for a bit of time… He hasn't yet matured. He still believes in Santa Claus.'

They kissed, then James asked Lily 'Will you go out with me?'

The latter pretended to think 'Hmm… Depends….'

'On what?' James asked her, looking crestfallen.

Grinning, Lily kissed him 'On whether you prove you love me enough, _Prongsie-Poo_…'

'Now _that_ I can do' James answered, blushing at the surname but grinning nonetheless.

Well, hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review on your way out…

_Oh, and to all my readers: remember I told you about an upcoming story, 'No one meddles with time'… Keep and eye out for it! I promise it'll be a good one!_

_And don't forget to check out Sweet-Sunshyne's stories! They ROCK!_

_Tigerlilystar_


End file.
